


I Nove Traumi di Trafalgar

by kymyit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, follia, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo Punk Hazard, dopo essere riusciti nell'impresa prefissa di mettere i bastoni fra le ruote a Doflamingo, i Pirati di Cappello di Paglia devono riaccompagnare il loro alleato Law all'isola dove i suoi compagni lo attendono. Per il povero Chirurgo della Morte si prospettano tempi duri. Il suo carattere apparentemente serio e composto non gli gioverà nel confronto con la scalmanata ciurma.<br/>Riuscirà a domarli e sopravvivere o soccomberà alla loro idiozia?</p><p>Rufy: Insistenza cronica<br/>Zoro:A prova di bomba<br/>Nami: Ce n’è anche per te<br/>Usop:Galeotto il Dial Tone<br/>Sanji: Di grazie e secondi fini<br/>Chopper: Il principesso sul pisello<br/>Robin:Gusto per l’orrido<br/>Franky: Mani occupate<br/>Brook: Estrogeni alla riscossa</p><p>[Ho cercato di non inserire molti SPOILER, ma metto comunque l'avviso per sicurezza.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Signori e signore, è con immenso piacere e altrettanta perfidia che inauguro questa raccolta!  
> Qui vedrete il vostro caro Law soccombere, lentamente e dolorosamente, ma non senza lottare, fra le grinfie dei malvagi pirati di Cappello di Paglia.  
> Il che è tutto dire.  
> Saranno nove capitoli (già scritti), come suggerisce il titolo, non legati cronologicamente. Eccetto l'ultimo, che oltre ad essere, appunto, la fine della raccolta, sarà anche la fine della storia. E della sanità mentale di Law. Che poi, noi ci attentiamo ormai da anni, lo spacciavamo sempre per pazzo, ora rischia di diventarlo sul serio. Tipo che tutti gli dei invocati da Kidd o da Drake o da tutte le sue vittime si sono finalmente decisi a punire il mefistofelico dottor rubacuori.  
> Il primo capitolo è un po' cortino, ce ne saranno anche di più lunghi, ma non troppo.  
> Prima di lasciarvi alla storia, vi avviso che sarà una what if, perché la iniziai a scrivere verso la fine della saga di Punk Hazard e l'inizio dell'altra e perciò ho ipotizzato che Law non si fosse ricongiunto ancora con i suoi, mentre, per come si sta mettendo adesso la situazione, è probabile che Law si eviterà questo calvario, perché i suoi arriveranno subito a salvarlo dal malefico Cappellino e dai suoi. Non ricordo quanto sia lontana l'isola in cui stanno i nostri Cuoricini, ma supponiamo ci vogliano un po' di giorni per arrivarci.  
> Poi, forse c'è il rischio di OOC per il nostro doc, Oda mi ha leggermente destabilizzato l'idea generale che avevo del personaggio, anche se bene o male non è così tanto distorta. Diciamo che ora che sappiamo qualcosa di lui ogni volta che scrivo ho tipo ansia da prestazione pfff  
> Beata ignoranza...
> 
> Ok, Buona lettura e appuntamento a sabato prossimo per l'aggiornamento!!

 

 

 

 

_** Rufy: Insistenza cronica ** _

 

 

Quando a Punk Hazard aveva proposto l’alleanza fra i Pirati del Cuore e quelli di Cappello di Paglia, Law era certo di sapere a cosa andasse incontro. Sapeva che quei pirati erano pazzi, che sfidavano il buon senso della pirateria e anche che il capitano aveva poche rotelle funzionanti. Ma non ne aveva mai messo in dubbio il valore.  
Da quando era salito a bordo della Thousand Sunny, se non da prima, però, aveva messo in dubbio la propria capacità di giudizio. Aveva creduto di poter controllare Rufy, di tenere le redini della coalizione e, invece, si era ritrovato con un alleato egocentrico “già a livello di un Imperatore”.  
E molto molto insistente.  
-Ho detto di no, ho già una mia ciurma.-  
-E quindi? Più siamo e meglio è!-  
Non c’era verso di fargli cambiare idea e lui intanto stava impazzendo a trovarselo sempre fra i piedi. E quel maledetto, tanto per citare uno dei suoi discutibili metodi persuasivi, l’aveva anche agguantato per la collottola rischiando di strozzarlo! Guai a dirgli “no” per cui. Nel migliore dei casi t’ignorava, nel peggiore… beh, Law ringraziava gli dei che con quella strozzata non avesse voluto ucciderlo sul serio.  
 Alla fine, il Chirurgo della Morte decise di fare l’unica cosa rimasta in suo potere per poter tornare in pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali e dei propri piedi.  
-Non posso unirmi alla tua ciurma, Mugiwaraya e ho i miei buoni motivi per declinare l'offerta.- rispose con calma, prendendolo con le buone mentre quello sbuffava e si abbarbicava alle sue caviglie con più testardaggine di un moccioso testardo. Quando riuscì a staccarselo, finalmente, gli propose di pescare per distrarlo un po’ dall’attentare ai suoi neuroni.  
Buoni motivi.  
Quali buoni motivi poteva avere in più di "Ho già una mia ciurma", "Non voglio ricevere ordini" e "Mi farai diventare matto."?!  
Si sedettero sulla ringhiera, coi piedi fuori bordo e le canne da pesca alla mano. Il mare era solo un poco agitato, ma non tirava un filo di vento. Se si guardava con attenzione oltre il pelo dell'acqua si potevano scorgere banchi numerosissimi di pesci bluastri che sfrecciavano da una parte all'altra. Forse migravano, forse era la stagione degli accoppiamenti o forse erano semplicemente a caccia, non sarebbe stato strano in quelle acque.  
Pescarono diversi esemplari e continuarono per diverso tempo a concentrarsi sulla pesca, con Usop e Chopper al loro fianco.  
Rufy ogni tanto assaggiava qualche esca, poiché Sanji aveva creato dei particolari bocconcini per pesci usando scarti di cibo che, a quanto pareva, facevano ancora gola.  
Chissà se…  
“No, no!” Law s’impose di non assaggiarne neppure uno!  
Farlo avrebbe significato perdere la propria integrità, tanto valeva allora unirsi a quella banda di scalmanati e cedere il suo ruolo di capitano!  
Ad ogni modo, furono proprio quei resti a suggerirgli l’arma definitiva per porre fine alla sequela d’importuni di cui era stato vittima fin da quando era salito a bordo.  
-Allora...- attaccò il discorso Rufy, tentando di fare il vago.  
-No.-  
-Entra nella mia ciurma!- fare il vago a quanto pare non serviva, perciò tornò alla carica con le sue richieste perentorie ed esplicite.  
-Ho detto di no. Ho già il mio equipaggio.-  
-Ma sulla Sunny c'è spazio per tutti!- ribatté, mentre Usop, in sottofondo, commentava che le cose non stavano proprio così.  
Ma tanto quello non ascoltava nessuno e al chirurgo stava già venendo un'emicrania pazzesca. Come cavarsi d'impaccio? Fu in quel momento che ebbe l'idea, quando lo sguardo gli cadde nuovamente sulle esche.  
-E’ per la carne.- rispose d'un tratto, mentre dentro di sé si complimentava per il proprio autolesionismo.  
-La carne?- scattò l'altro, come se avesse toccato sul serio un tasto importante.  
Tanto valeva continuare con quel bluff.  
-Noi due siamo simili, Mugiwaraya.- continuò -Non lo do a vedere, ma io adoro la carne. Non sopporterei di dividere le mie scorte personali con nessuno.- sospirò teatralmente, poi ebbe premura di aggiungere -Neppure con Bepo.-  
Rufy a quel punto non ribatté, anzi, rimase in silenzio a contemplare l’ipotesi di doversi scontrare con Law durante i pasti. La sua scorta di carne (già piuttosto esigua secondo i suoi gusti) si sarebbe ridotta drasticamente se anche l’altro l’amava allo stesso modo.  
-Capisco.- rispose chiudendo la questione e rimettendosi a pescare diligentemente come se nulla fosse e iniziò a canticchiare.

Non visto, il Chirurgo della Morte sputò sangue, tanto in basso si era spinto pur di scamparla.  
Dato che c'era, assaggiò anche uno dei bocconcini per i pesci, tanto, umiliazione i più, umiliazione in meno...


	2. Zoro: A prova di bomba

  


 

 

 

 

**_Zoro:_ **   
**_A prova di bomba_ **   


  
  
  
Sapeva che quelli non erano pirati incompetenti. Aveva seguito le loro gesta sui giornali ed era sempre stato curioso di vederli all’opera. Li aveva visti combattere ed era soddisfatto degli alleati che si era scelto, ma non aveva ancora avuto modo di vedere come reagivano ai drastici cambiamenti climatici. In realtà, raramente Law ne aveva affrontati. Di solito col suo sottomarino li evitava alla grande.   
Era in arrivo la tempesta del secolo?  
Tutti giù in fondo al mar e che il viaggio prosegua senza intoppi.  
-Franky, tieni il timone! Voialtri, ai remi!-  
-Ma… - avrebbe voluto dire a Nami che Roronoa Zoro se la dormiva bellamente (e ancora non capiva come diavolo facesse in mezzo a quel fracasso) ma -Torao, anche tu, muoviti!- gli aveva gridato la navigatrice e lui aveva obbedito senza ribattere.   
E non perché si stava lasciando sottomettere da quella strega rossa, ma perché un’onda  l’aveva quasi investito in pieno e se non era finito a fare compagnia ai pesci era stato solo grazie all’intervento di Sanji che l’aveva afferrato per il braccio.  
-Forza remate!- urlava Nami, aggrappata alle funi, mentre il vento soffiava così forte che la nave rischiava quasi di staccarsi dalla superficie dell’oceano e le onde erano così alte, che avrebbero sommerso una casa, inghiottendola tutta intera.   
-Remateeeeee.- urlava, come una disperata la navigatrice.   
Law remò, remò come un forsennato, lanciò funi, strinse nodi e tappò falle. E corse, corse fino a farsi scoppiare il cuore in petto, infradiciato di pioggia e acqua salmastra fin all’osso, finché la tempesta non si chetò.  
E poi arrivarono le scimmie di mare, la Sunny transitò su alcuni vulcani marini ancora belli attivi e, ciliegina sulla torta, si scatenò una tromba d’aria.  
Alla fine, quando tornò davvero la quiete, il capitano dei Pirati del Cuore era a pezzi. Distrutto.  
Come il resto dei suoi alleati, tutti riversi sul ponte a respirare con la lingua di fuori, alcuni anche svenuti per la fatica.  
Un sonoro sbadiglio attirò la sua attenzione.  
-Ma che succede qui?-  
Zoro si era svegliato dopo un lungo, lungo, sonno ristoratore. Credeva di trovare gli altri affaccendati, ma notò con dispiacere che la disciplina non era di casa da un po’ di tempo a quella parte.  
-Com’è che battete tutti la fiacca?- domandò il Cacciatore di Pirati. Il Chirurgo della Morte poté sentire nitidamente i denti della Gatta Ladra scricchiolare.   
-Forza, pigroni, che qualcuno prenda in mano il timore. Ma che avete? State male? -  
A quanto pare, non erano leggende infondate quelle riguardo il sonno a prova di bomba di quell’uomo, pensò Law. Ma quel pensiero passò in secondo piano, perché quando Roronoa Zoro gli diede un leggero colpetto con lo stivale e se ne uscì con -Ehi, Torao, Chopper è svenuto, pensaci tu.- il chirurgo non ci vide più e mise mano alla Kikoku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitoletto breve anche questo. Mentre scrivevo avevo impresse in mente due cose, altro che Zoro (che non si smentisce maiiiii): la Law/Nami e la Law/Sanji o.o  
> Sulla prima uno quasi ci mette la mano sul fuoco, insomma, Nami è quasi l'unica con un po' di cervello lì dentro e da ordini che è un piacere. E Law obbedisce o.o  
> Immaginare Torao così affaccendato è stato divertente, perché, a torto, chissà perché lo immagino a dare sempre ordini. Bella cosa fare il capitano, ti sdrai sul tuo orso e ti fai gli affari tuoi. Anche se immagino che gestire un sottomarino non sia una passeggiata.  
> E chissà come finirebbe uno scontro fra il doc e Zoro...  
> Beh, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, a sabato prossimo con Namiswaaaaan! >_


	3. Nami: Ce n’è anche per te

 

  


 

 

 

 

  
_**Nami:** _   
_**Ce n’è anche per te** _   


  
  
Ciò che ci si aspetta su una qualsiasi imbarcazione è che il capitano goda del controllo e del rispetto del suo equipaggio. In mancanza di uno solo di questi fattori si veniva a rompere l’equilibrio legante della ciurma e il rischio d’ammutinamento si concretizzava. Trafalgar Law si era sempre domandato come Mugiwaraya riuscisse a trascinare i suoi in imprese suicide, pensava possedesse un ottimo potere persuasivo, insomma, l’aveva visto all’opera. Ciò che non sapeva e non poteva immaginare, era che se quell’equipaggio di suonati era ancora vivo e vegeto in quel mare, il merito si doveva attribuire tutto alla sua navigatrice. Era Nami (o Usop) a sollevarsi a voce del popolo quando Rufy prendeva decisioni avventate, era lei che rimetteva in riga i compagni e prendeva le decisioni riguardo alla rotta da seguire. Tutto era sulle spalle della giovane Gatta Ladra e ciò spiegava anche il suo caratterino.  
-Quanto casino fanno… - borbottò la ragazza prendendo il sole sul ponte. Nico Robin sorrise, distogliendo appena lo sguardo dal suo libro, mentre riposava accanto a lei, al riparo sotto l’ombrellone.  
-Ok, ok, proviamo questo!- esclamò Usop poco distante da loro,  rivolto a Rufy e Chopper.  
Il cecchino arcuò l’indice e assunse un’aria truce.  
-Ahr ahr ahr, il regno cadrà nelle mie mani.-  
-Lo so! Lo so!- saltò su Rufy -E’ il coccodrillo!!-  
-Crocodile!- esclamò Chopper, quasi contemporaneamente.  
-Indovinato Chopper!- esclamò Usop sollevando il braccio del medico (e di conseguenza sollevandolo a più di un metro da terra).  
-Cosa?!- sbottò Rufy -Ma non è giusto! L’ho detto prima io!-  
-Tu hai detto coccodrillo, bisogna essere precisi in questo gioco.- asserì professionale, Usop.  
-Uffa.- borbottò il capitano sporgendo il labbro.  
-Ok, ok, tocca a me!- trotterellò Chopper, poi si mise a pensare per qualche secondo. -Ah, sì! Chi è questo?-  
La piccola renna si sdraiò a terra e si mise a ronfare, Law guardò gli altri due, che a quanto pare avevano già capito di chi parlasse, ma stavano fermi, fremendo per l’attesa. Iniziava a capire la meccanica del gioco. Non volevano solo indovinare, ma godersi l’imitazione.  
Infatti, quando Chopper si alzò a sedere e prese a sbraitare -Che succede? Tutto tranquillo? Perché battete la fiacca?- e si rimise a dormire con tanto di bolla di muco, gli altri due scoppiarono a ridere come indemoniati.  
-E’ Zoro!- esclamarono ridendo come ossessi.  
-E’ Zoro sputato. Sputato!-  
-Ok, tocca me!- fece Rufy e si mise in bocca una cannuccia. Dopo essersi lisciato la frangia e aver assunto un’espressione quantomeno scazzata, iniziò a dire.  
-Questa è una prova… d’amore!-  
E gli altri due giù a ridere. Law non sapeva se ridere anche lui o farli smettere, gli stavano urtando il sistema nervoso, però erano buffi. Chopper era buffo e lui aveva un debole per gli animali, c’era poco da fare.  
 Nami aveva già deciso di spedirli a calci a far casino da un’altra parte. Infatti, aveva messo giù la sua bibita e li fissava, come a decidere chi fare fuori per primo.  
-Ok, ok, e questo chi è?- esclamò nuovamente Rufy con i goggles di Usop sulla fronte, un’espressione poco rassicurante e i capelli sparati sulla testa. -Andiamo avanti noi. E già che ci siamo, vi salveremo.- agitò la mano e ancheggiò. Forse anche troppo esageratamente, perché gli altri due non capirono, ma Law sì. E scoppiò a ridere.  
-E’ Eustassya!- esclamò fra una risata e l’altra, senza riuscire a contenersi. Poi, comprendendo di essere ormai partito di testa anche lui si rabbuiò.  
-Sì, esatto!- lo puntò Rufy -Eustassya!-  
-E’ vero!- esclamò Usop, seguito a ruota da Chopper.  
-Ora tocca a te, Torao!- esclamarono in coro tutti e tre, lasciando il Chirurgo a chiedersi se non gli avessero teso una trappola.  
-Io passo… - disse.  
-Non si può!-  
-Non si può!- risposero in coro Usop e Rufy.  
-Ma non mi va.-  
-Buubuuuuu!- gli fecero il verso tutti e tre. Law sudò freddo, si era messo proprio nella merda.  
Lui che giocava ai mimi?!  
Ma per favore!  
Fra l’altro che poteva imitare?  
Penguin che correva dietro alla sua barbie bionda?  
Bocciata. Col cavolo che si abbassava a tanto.  
Nami intanto, digrignava i denti, non riusciva proprio a riposare con quei tre deficienti a urlare sul ponte come tre posseduti, e ci mancava che si aggiungesse anche il quarto. Di andarsene in cabina non aveva minimamente intenzione.  
Il rispetto gli mancava a quelli, il rispetto!  
Il Chirurgo della Morte sospirò, poi s’incupì di colpo e sbraitò rivolto ai tre chiassosi.  
-Piantatela con questo casino, non si riesce a riposare qui!-  
E i tre la piantarono. Rimasero immobili a fissarlo come se fosse impazzito per diversi secondi, poi Rufy iniziò a ridere a crepapelle.  
-E’ Nami!- esclamò indicando la ragazza che era rimasta basita quanto loro.  
-Sì è Nami!- e giù a ridere di nuovo come pazzi. La navigatrice aveva creduto di aver finalmente trovato un alleato nella lotta contro i tre casinisti del dopopranzo e invece…  
-Sputata!-  
-Torao, sei un genio, un vero genio! Chi sto imitando adesso?-  
-Un dinosauro stitico?- Law respinse mentalmente l’immagine di un X Drake costipato.  
-Uno zombie di Thriller Bark?- chiese Usop.  
-Zoro?- domandò innocentemente Chopper.  
-Ma no, è Mingo! Mingo!-  
-BASTA FINITELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-  
Nami era esplosa.  
E quando la Gatta Ladra scoppiava, Law aveva imparato che su quella nave erano dolori. Ciò che non aveva ancora capito, fino a quel momento, era che quando a quella peperina giravano i cosiddetti, ci passavano tutti. E potevi essere uno della Flotta dei Sette o una Nuova Leva, ma non c’erano santi che tenessero, ci passavi pure tu.  
-Ci scusi… - dissero in coro i tre malcapitati, molto contriti, che avevano imparato più di una volta a loro spese quando male facessero i pugni di quella ragazza.  
-…- Law era rimasto impietrito con una mano sulla guancia gonfia e dolorante.  
Che quella pazza, debole un cavolo, sapesse invece usare l'Ambizione, e pure bene?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Note:** _ Non ho nulla da dire stavolta, se non che mostrare che Law non si beve le balle della Marina u.u  
Rido al solo pensiero che un giorno Nami darà davvero un ceffone a Torao e lui ci resterà malissimo, poverino X°°°D  
Mingo ovviamente è il nostro amato fenicottero, chi altri se non il padrone del soprabito piumato più cespuglioso della storia? u.u  
E riguardo a Eustassya... non so mai che cavolo di soprannomi potrebbe usare Rufy su di lui, perciò, immagino che prenda buon esempio dal suo alleato, eh.  
Ok, baci e abbracci e alla prossima XD


	4. Usop: Galeotto il Tone Dial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siore e siori, mettetevi comodi e prendete i popcorn che inizia lo show.  
> Perché quando Trafalgar Law e Eustass Kidd si ritrovano insieme e con uno dei Mugiwara, se ne vedranno delle belle. Beh, magari ascoltatevi la bela canzoncina del doc mentre leggete la fic XD Non potevo non tirarla in ballo. Stupido sexy "Doctor Heart Stealer" >_>  
> Buona lettura ^^

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

**_ Usop:    
Galeotto il Tone Dial _ **

 

Per un tipo preciso come Law, la ciurma di Rufy era un incubo ad occhi aperti. Qualsiasi piano lui facesse, quelli glielo scombinavano e pure senza farlo apposta. Gli mancava la disciplina dei suoi uomini. Insomma, Penguin a volte faceva il diavolo a quattro (sempre quando entrava in gioco il suo capellone adorato) ma era ligio al dovere. Lui ordinava che qualcosa fosse fatto a tale ora e in tale modo e Penguin eseguiva in modo impeccabile.  
I pirati di Cappello di Paglia no.  
Ne ebbe ulteriore dimostrazione un pomeriggio, quando la Thousand Sunny ormeggiò a largo di un atollo polveroso e lui sbarcò a bordo di un canotto banana insieme ad Usop.  
Sulla terra ferma l’attendeva paziente come non mai una vecchia conoscenza.  
Rossi i capelli, rosso il ghigno malefico e rossa come il sangue la sua pelliccia. Aveva un che di poetico pensare a quello là in quel modo, lo faceva sembrare tanto una principessa. Racchia, ovviamente.  
Ma, cavolo, principessa Kidd! Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo!  
Era impellente!  
E glielo disse.  
-Hai atteso per molto, principessa Eustassya?- domandò, graffiante come al solito.  
Kidd fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato e rispose a tono, ma con calma, onde evitare di darla vinta al medicastro.  
-Hai corso fin qui per vedermi, ranocchio?-  
Purtroppo i buoni propositi del Capitano andarono presto a farsi benedire, perché Law sapeva essere veramente scassa palle. Il chirurgo, dal canto suo, dovette ammettere che la vicinanza con Apoo e Hawkins aveva temprato fin troppo lo spirito della sua drag queen e anche le sue provocazioni erano divenute più taglienti. Così dai saluti arrivarono agli insulti e si scaldarono entrambi al punto che un atterrito Usop poteva vedere i loro occhi lanciarsi scariche elettriche e le fiamme avvolgere i loro corpi.  
E non osò interromperli.  
Se anche osava farlo con Sanji e Zoro, beh, preferiva non rischiare con quei due diavoli. Rimase in silenzio finché non smisero di fulminarsi con lo sguardo, poi sussultò violentemente quando Law ordinò -Nasoya, il Dial.-  
-Sì, subito!- esclamò il povero cecchino, quasi mettendosi sull’attenti, per poi frugare nella propria borsa alla ricerca dell’oggetto desiderato.  
-Cerca di non fare stronzate, Eustassya.- disse il Chirurgo della Morte, serio -Ascolta le istruzioni e seguile alla lettera. Altrimenti potrai dire addio alla tua parte di guadagno.-  
-Non stai parlando con un bambino, Torao.- ribatté Kidd, con una punta di divertimento che fece irrigidire l’altro. Perché quel Torao era una maledizione. Lui non era più il temuto Trafalgar Law, il Chirurgo della Morte, il Male Assoluto. Da quando si era alleato con i pirati di Cappello di Paglia, il fatto che faticasse a farsi obbedire da quella marmaglia anormale di pirati doveva essere diventato di dominio pubblico e, ovviamente, la sua reputazione se n’era andata un po’ a puttane. Quel nome era il vessillo della sua condanna.  
Ora, avevano in mente un colpo grosso, con Rufy e Kidd, dovevano trovare un tesoro sepolto sotto una base della Marina. Una base in cui operavano plotoni di Marines cazzuti, bisognava procedere con calma e cervello, non gettarsi nella mischia a testa bassa e su questo era stato molto chiaro.  
Kidd sarebbe dovuto entrare nella base di nascosto e sabotare un po’ di sistemi di difesa e tecnologie varie, Law ne aveva studiato la pianta e gli orari delle ronde, aveva calcolato ogni cosa nei minimi particolari, ma c’erano sempre troppe incognite con Rufy.  
-Ecco qui.- disse Usop porgendogli il Tone Dial con le istruzioni per il Capitano.  
Kidd prese la conchiglia e se la rigirò fra le mani. Un po’ per curiosità, un po’ per meticolosità decise di far partire il messaggio registrato dal chirurgo.  
E Law non avrebbe saputo definire se fosse stato un bene.  
Per il piano lo fu senz’altro, perché pose rimedio a quell’errore madornale.  
Per se stesso no, la sua reputazione colò a picco proprio davanti alla persona peggiore.  
Quando Kidd attivò la conchiglia, non udì, come s’aspettava, la voce di Law che gli spiegava per filo e per segno cosa fare e cosa non fare. Sentì un chiacchiericcio e, a giudicare dall’espressione basita di Law, intuì che c’era qualcosa di strano.  
Dal chiacchiericcio poi si distinsero varie voci e musica, le note scanzonate del Sake di Binks, le risate alticce dei pirati e, peggio ancora, una voce che fece impallidire il Chirurgo della morte e rizzare le orecchie del Capitano.  
Usop capì di essere già con un piede nella fossa.  
-Scusa, sbagliato.- disse, coraggiosamente il cecchino, tentando di recuperare il Tone Dial dalle mani di Kidd e maledicendosi mentalmente per avere avuto la brillantissima idea di registrare il concertino da sbronzi della sera prima. Allora sembrava un’idea geniale farsi due sane risate riascoltando il tutto a mente lucida. In quel momento aveva capito che gli sarebbe costato la pelle. Ma forse poteva ancora salvarsi, poteva…  
Peccato che Kidd aveva sentito quella voce e l’aveva sentita anche troppo bene.  
E voleva sentire fin in fondo, perciò allontanò la conchiglia dalle mani del povero morto che cammina.  
-Canta tu, canta tu, Torao!- esclamò Rufy.  
La musica cambiò, così come il colorito di Law, che da pallido passò a verdognolo.  
-Dai qua, Eustassy- -Zitto un po’!- esclamò il rosso chiudendogli la bocca e impedendogli di raggiungere con le mani il Dial della vergogna.  
Usop si precipitò nella sua scialuppa per salvarsi la pelle.  
Il chirurgo creò la sua Room e riuscì a strappare l’oggetto dalle mani del Capitano, ma troppo tardi.  
Perché quello sentì tutto.  
-Una volta prefissato, raggiungo sempre il mio obbiettivo.- cantava sensualmente la voce registrata. -Non fuggire, unisciti a me. Mostrami come danzi- -Accidenti a te, Eustassya, damm- esclamò alterato il Chirurgo della Morte. La sua voce però non coprì ciò che avrebbe voluto davvero che l’altro non sentisse.  
-Eustassyaaaa… -  
  
Eustassya.  
Eustassya.  
Eustassya.  
Riecheggiò nella sua mente mentre cadeva in ginocchio, sconfitto.  
  
Kidd aveva sentito, Kidd l’avrebbe sputtanato a morte, Kidd…  
Aveva pronunciato quel nome senza pensarci troppo, col tono più sensuale che conoscesse. Ok, aveva un po’ alzato il gomito quella sera, colpa di quella stupida gara di bevute (che fra l’altro aveva perso, Nami e Zoro erano due spugne) ma perché, perché gli dei ce l’avevano con lui?!  
Forse non li pregava abbastanza. Ok, non era mai stato un fervente credente, ma la misericordia divina dove stava?!  
-Laaaaaw… - lo chiamò quello usando il suo medesimo tono. E fu in quel momento che lui si sentì spacciato, finito. Ora Kidd avrebbe preteso il resto della canzone e voleva sentire sicuramente la sua bocca pronunciare il suo nome a quel modo, faccia a faccia.  
Il Capitano gli mise una mano sulla spalla, trattenendo a stento le risate.  
-Dai, sono cose che capitano quando si è sbronzi, ora pensiamo… - non riusciva proprio a trattenersi, ma ne andava della sua vita -Pensiamo al piano… -  
Il piano, il piano, sì!  
Quella parola fu come una folgore a ciel sereno per la mente annebbiata dallo sconforto del Chirurgo della Morte, improvvisamente sapeva cosa fare.  
Si voltò verso Usop con occhi carichi di follia omicida. Il cecchino ormai era a dieci metri di distanza e remava disperatamente per salvarsi la pelle.  
Con uno stridio di morte, la Nodachi fu estratta dal suo fodero.  
  
  
  
A questo punto, compiangiamo insieme il coraggioso Capitano Usop, intrepido Guerriero dei Mari, che fortunatamente non ci ha lasciato, ma per un bel pezzo dovrà rinunciare all’azione.  
E anche a qualche parte del corpo…  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sanji: Di grazie e secondi fini

 

  


 

  
**Sanji:**   
**Di grazie e secondi fini**   


 

 

  
  
Quella notte Law si era offerto di fare il turno di vedetta.  
Non aveva sonno e voleva starsene tranquillo a pensare. Accoccolato in una calda coperta, sorseggiò del caffè e rimase per ore a fissare il mare. Tutto era stranamente tranquillo, manco si trovassero nelle Fasce di Bonaccia. Il Chirurgo della Morte sospirò e inspirò l’aria salmastra, da quanto anelava un po’ di pace?  
La sua destinazione era ancora lontana e con essa la tranquillità che comportava. Però, e questo lo infastidiva, si era trovato diverse volte a pensare nostalgicamente a quello che si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle una volta raggiunti i suoi uomini e ripreso il comando del suo sottomarino.  
Roba da matti.  
Ad un certo punto, sentì un rumore. Si affacciò per constatare semplicemente che qualcuno era passato dalla camera dei ragazzi alla cucina.  
“Sarà Mugiwaraya a caccia di uno spuntino notturno… ” pensò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Fortuna che il frigorifero aveva un lucchetto, altrimenti doveva pure stargli dietro per impedirgli di prosciugare le scorte dell’equipaggio.  
Decise, quindi, di lasciar perdere la cucina e tornò a concentrarsi sul mare e sulla rotta.  
La Thousand Sunny procedeva spedita nella giusta direzione e un venticello freddo sferzò l’aria. Law si strinse nuovamente nella coperta e allungò la mano verso la tazza di caffè accanto a lui.  
Era vuota, ovviamente.  
Rimase in silenzio a guardarla per qualche secondo, seccato, e decise che era proprio il caso di metterne un po’ su.  
O meglio, poteva chiederlo a chiunque fosse in cucina, giusto per non distrarsi (e scomodarsi).  
Come ad esaudire il suo desiderio, prima che potesse alzarsi in piedi per affacciarsi, sentì qualcuno richiamare la sua attenzione.  
-Pssst, ehi!-  
Si sporse e vide Sanji, sotto di lui, con in mano un piccolo vassoio.  
-Caffè?- domandò.  
Law annuì e lo fissò mentre si destreggiava abilmente fra il cordame e saliva, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo farlo con una mano occupata e il caffè in perfetto equilibrio, fin dov’era lui.  
Sanji gli versò la bevanda in silenzio, premurandosi di offrirgli anche dei biscotti, di quelli che più gli piacevano.  
-Se vuoi ti do il cambio.- propose.  
-No, grazie.- rispose.  
Da farabutto, sapeva che tutta quella gentilezza era dovuta certo ad un secondo fine.  
Gamba Nera rimase di vedetta con lui a fumarsi una sigaretta, senza neppure chiedergli se volesse o meno compagnia. Law non parlò molto, infastidito dell’intrusione in un primo momento, si limitò a rispondere a domande come “Visto niente di strano?” o “Sigaretta?” ma quando l’altro gli chiese -Tu vieni dal Mare Settentrionale, giusto?-  
-Ah.- confermò -Anche tu, o sbaglio?-  
-Già, non tutti se ne accorgono.- rispose Sanji, scuotendo la cicca sul portacenere, per poi tirare nuovamente una boccata di fumo. -Ma ormai ho quasi dimenticato come fosse.- disse con una punta di nostalgia.  
-Sempre il solito.- fece Law -Iceberg, freddo, orsi polari, relitti… -  
-Belle donne… - sospirò quello.  
Ecco, e ti pareva. Law alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
-Ce ne sono anche di racchie.- rispose con un ghigno, come a sfidare l’altro di contraddirlo.  
-Non offendere le signore, Trafalgar.- rispose il cuoco squadrandolo con sufficienza -Non davanti a me.-  
Alzò le mani in segno di resa, non aveva proprio voglia di combattere con qualcuno in quel momento. Neppure l’altro, a quanto pare, perché placcò subito i bollori e si sedette sul parapetto dando le spalle all’oceano.  
 -E… -  
-Dimmi.-  
-E’ vero che le donne del nord hanno la pelle quasi trasparente per il continuo strofinarsi le braccia?- gli domandò per poi mettersi a gesticolare maniacalmente, ostentando fra l’altro una delle sue orribili facce scimmiesche da scimunito innamorato.  
Peggio di Penguin quando sbavava per “Kirachan”.  
-Andiamo, rispondi, veniamo dallo stesso mare, un po’ di spirito cameratesco!- lo incitò Gamba Nera.  
-E’ una leggenda idiota.- rispose, poi, vedendo l’altro deprimersi rapidamente, aggiunse -Però hanno la pelle così pallida che si vedono i vasi sanguigni al di sotto e la pelle sembra trasparente.-  
Come previsto, l’altro si riprese altrettanto velocemente e s’infervorò al punto da fargli temere che gli venisse un accidente seduta stante.  
Law lo ascoltò per diversi minuti, all’inizio si sorbì altre sparate da latin lover, roba così dolce da fargli venire il latte alle ginocchia, poi però iniziò a conversare col cuoco di argomenti seri e dovette ammettere che non era poi così male. Inoltre, essendo entrambi del Mare Settentrionale, fu come ritrovare un pezzo di casa in un puntolino sperduto del Nuovo Mondo.  
Ma l’idillio finì presto, perché, se c’era una cosa che Law sapeva ormai bene, ma che l’avrebbe sempre lasciato di sasso, era che Sanji Gamba Nera non aveva un debole per le donne.  
Lui ne era ossessionato.  
Poi a quanto pare l’astinenza doveva anche avergli deteriorato il cervello, ma non doveva essere messo bene di testa neppure prima dell’isola di Kamabakka, a sentire Roronoa Zoro.  
-Volevo ringraziarti.- disse il cuoco porgendogli la mano.  
-Eh?-  
-Ecco, da quando mi sono imbarcato su questa nave, sono riuscito a realizzare due dei miei sogni più grandi.- disse imprimendo nella voce un tono solenne -Vedere le sirene e poi… poi… nel corpo di Namisan ho sentito che sarei potuto morire di gioia!- esclamò con una vocetta sgraziata, mentre le sue gambe ondeggiavano impazzite e il suo occhio sprizzava tanto amore da avere la forma a cuore.  
Senza che lui osasse muovere un muscolo, il biondo gli prese la mano e l’agitò.  
-Non hai idea di quanto mi senta in debito con te!-  
“Buono a sapersi.” pensò Law, non troppo razionalmente, perché una persona normale si sarebbe preoccupata del proprio braccio. Quell’idiota glielo avrebbe strappato, se lo sentiva!  
-E poi mi chiedevo… beh, non è che potresti rifare lo scambio?-  
Ecco.  
Era quello il secondo fine, doveva immaginarlo, che ciurma di sempliciotti…  
-No.- rispose.  
Ma Sanji non voleva saperne di arrendersi.  
-Andiamo! Dopotutto noi ti abbiamo fatto un sacco di favori, potresti anche ricambiare!-  
-Perché non le chiedi direttamente di farsele toccare?- ribatté, piccato, mentre l’altro osava invadere ulteriormente il suo spazio personale mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
-Non funziona così con le ladies, Torao.-  
-Nel suo corpo ti toccheresti, però. Quale sarebbe la differenza?-  
-Senti, doc, non so se te l’hanno detto, ma ho qualche problemino di epistassi. Ho bisogno di recuperare gradualmente il controllo, ecco.-  
Gli scoccò un’occhiata preoccupata. Le sue epistassi l'avevano sempre lasciato di stucco, si chiedeva quanto sangue avesse in corpo. E anche cosa gli succedesse fra le gambe a dire il vero. Aveva ipotizzato che, per nascondere i suoi bassi istinti alla ribalta, il cuoco rotante avesse sviluppato una sorta di meccanismo naturale per il quale il sangue, invece di farsi un giretto nelle parti basse, eruttava a fiotti dal naso. Un caso clinico interessante. Per un attimo pensò di accettare quella richiesta, per ragioni di studio, solo per quello.  
Incoraggiato dal sorrisetto che gli si dipinse sulle labbra, Sanji tornò alla carica.  
-Senti, tu mi fai questo favore e io ti preparo una cena coi fiocchi per te e quella testa rossa. Tagliatelle al salmone,filetti di pesce azzurro con confettura di uva e cipolle rosse. Oppure un delizioso risotto ai funghi e pesce spada, insaporito con salsa di vino bianco e pepe.-  
Il Chirurgo della Morte, alla fine cedette, preso per la gola e per la curiosità, ma non poteva semplicemente accettare, non sarebbe stato da lui.  
 -Le mie tariffe sono piuttosto alte, sei davvero disposto a pagare il prezzo pieno, Gamba Nera?-  
  
  
Quella mattina un urlo strappò l’equipaggio dal suo sonno e tutti si riversarono sul ponte per vedere cosa fosse successo.  
-Trafalgar maledetto!- urlava Zoro, scalciando i l terreno -Non erano questi i patti!-  
-Che succede?- domandò Nami, leggermente irritata per il brusco risveglio. Lo spadaccino si voltò truce verso di lei, inquietandola, poi si sciolse in lacrime.  
-Non guardarmi, Namiswaaaaan!! Sono diventato un mostroooooo!-  
-Che storia è questa?!- ruggì Sanji, sulla porta, sconvolto dall’orrida visione che si era trovato davanti.  Solo allora si rese conto di cosa fosse quella strana sensazione che aveva provato al risveglio.  
Il suo corpo era meno robusto, i suoi capelli erano più lunghi e aveva un odioso pizzetto!  
E profumava!!  
-Che ho fatto di male per diventare un marimooooo… - piagnucolò Sanji nel corpo di Zoro.  
-Tu?- domandò quello con l’occhio che scattava, in preda ad un tic nervoso.  
-In che schifo di corpo mi trovoooo… -  
-Te la stai cercando, cuoco rotante… -  
Oh, lo sapeva, Sanji, di starsela cercando, ma in quel momento aveva bisogno di sfogare la frustrazione per il tradimento e non poteva di certo raccontare il perché si era ritrovato nel corpo di Zoro quella mattina. Implicava la rivelazione dei suoi intenti poco cavallereschi.  
-Tu non puoi capire il mio dolore, Marimo, hai il cervello troppo pieno di alghe… -  
Ovviamente, Zoro colse la provocazione. Certo, se lo stupido cuoco voleva prenderle, lui chi era per non accontentarlo? -Cuoco di merda!- ruggì lanciandosi verso di lui per recuperare le sue spade e poi cambiargli i connotati, poco importava se aveva il suo corpo!  
Sanji in Zoro, però, schivava i suoi colpi, di piatto, perché in fondo si volevano bene, e gli elargiva un calcio con i fiocchi.  
Per poi essere ripagato con gli interessi.  
La ciurma non aveva parole, solo un nome chiaro in mente: Trafalgar Law.  
E chi altri poteva aver combinato quel casino?  
Il perché, però, restava oscuro…  
Quello che non sapevano era che Law era un uomo di parola e che se aveva scambiato Sanji con Zoro il motivo era che voleva semplicemente divertirsi. Da un po’ di tempo non faceva che subire su quella nave, doveva pur far capire a tutti di non tirare troppo la corda con lui, Trafalgar “Chirurgo della Morte” Law.  
Che colpa ne aveva, poi, se Sanji gli aveva dato la sua disponibilità per qualsiasi cosa pur di realizzare nuovamente il suo sogno?  
Nessuna.  
Una volta divertito avrebbe esaudito la richiesta del cuoco e avrebbe soddisfatto la propria maledetta curiosità.  
Un debito per un debito.  
  
  
  
-Ehi, Torao...- biascicò Sanji, con le guance gonfie e doloranti, ormai quasi dissanguato, eppure, così appagato.  
-Dimmi.- rispose, anche lui gonfio e livido, con sguardo allucinato.  
Nami non era violenta, era un mostro!  
-Ti ringrazio infinitamente... grazie a te, potrei morire senza alcun rimpianto... -  
Poi tacque, Sanji, con gli occhi socchiusi persi nel vuoto.  
Law, a quel punto, si rizzò a sedere, dolorante.  
-Ehi, non sarai morto davvero?- lo scosse un po' -Mi devi una cena, ricordi?!-  
  
  
Poco distante da lì, Robin sorrideva divertita.  
A quanto pare, Law si stava ambientando davvero bene nella ciurma.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire di questo capitolo? Forse non sembra così traumatizzante, ma i danni al cervello del doc ci sono stati eccome, come avete potuto notare. Spero vi sia piaciuto anche questo, ci tenevo a mostrare anche un momento serio fra Sanji e Law, che in fondo, vengono dallo stesso mare. Peccato che il cuoco "rovini" sempre tutto XD  
> Baciotti e alla prossima, con Chopper ^_-


	6. Chopper: Principesso sul pisello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Questa è forse la one shot più idiota della raccolta. E anche la più crudele muhahaha!!  
> Verrò denunciata dalla protezione chirurghi u.u

 

 

 

 

  
_**Chopper:** _   
_**Principesso sul pisello** _   


__

  
L’idea che Law aveva sempre voluto dare di sé era quella di un diavolo enigmatico. Una creatura senza punti deboli, cosa non vera ma molto facile da credere.  
C’era un punto debole, purtroppo, che per lui era veramente irritante, perché per quanto si sforzasse di tenerlo nascosto, quello saltava fuori nei momenti meno opportuni.  
Law amava gli animali, molto più degli umani fra le altre cose. Nella fattispecie amava gli animali pelosi e all’apparenza carini. Che poi fossero mostri carnivori e spietati era di secondaria importanza.  
E, ovviamente, i pirati di Cappello di Paglia erano venuti a conoscenza di questo suo punto debole.  
E, ovviamente, non perdevano occasione di usarlo a suo svantaggio quando, in momenti di particolare furia, tentava di farli a fettine.  
Anche quel giorno lo fecero e Law li odiò profondamente.  
  
Lui non era abituato a dormire in compagnia, escluso Bepo, che era praticamente un angelo.  
Le sue notti in cabina con quei tizi assurdi si concludevano tutte allo stesso modo: per un motivo o per l’altro, Law, si ritrovava con gli occhi aperti nel buio a fissare il soffitto, con le venuzze arrossate ad infiammargli i bulbi oculari e i pugni stretti sulle lenzuola.  
La sera prima era stato Rufy ad aprire le danze, sferrando pugni per tutta la stanza. Che diavolo stava affrontando in sogno?! Fortunatamente, almeno, non si era messo a colpire il letto sopra il suo che, sfortunatamente, era proprio quello di Law.  
La prima notte in quella stanza, il Chirurgo della Morte era stato letteralmente spiaccicato sul soffitto, da allora lo spirito di autoconservazione gli impediva di chiudere occhio, ecco perché accettava di buon grado i turni di vedetta. Il minimo russare, agitarsi fra le lenzuola, i mormorii incomprensibili e i discorsi sonnambuli, tutto lo metteva sull’attenti. Nessuno, comunque, può restare sano di mente senza una buona dose di sonno e la sua già precaria (a detta di molti) sanità mentale era ormai agli sgoccioli.  
Quella notte, secondo lui, ci fu un complotto generale non casuale contro la sua persona.  
  
-Un’altra, un’altra!- esclamò Chopper battendo le mani.  
Ogni tanto capitava che durante la notte i ragazzi si raccontassero storie prima di mettersi a letto. Storie idiote, storie tristi, storie paurose, racconti senza senso, frammenti di scazzottate, tante cose. Era sempre in corso la competizione a chi raccontava la migliore, anche se ogni tanto finivano per raccontare storie totalmente assurde. Usop aveva appena finito di raccontare a Chopper di come aveva salvato dall’estinzione gli ippopotami viola e quello già insisteva per il bis.  
Law sedeva sul divano leggermente in disparte, con un libro in mano, in attesa di poter raccontare la sua storia.  
Una storia di puro orrore  per vedere finalmente quei maledetti urlare in preda al terrore!  
-Ancora, ancora!-  
Beh, magari quando il procione si sarebbe addormentato, non poteva traumatizzarlo troppo.  
  
-Beh, potrei raccontarti di come si riconoscono le principesse.- soppesò il cecchino.  
-Eh? Come? Dall’odore?- domandò la renna -Ricordo che Bibi aveva un odore buonissimo.-  
Law abbassò il suo libro.  
-La principessa Bibi di Alabasta?-  
-Già.- rispose Rufy -E’ nostra amica.-  
Il Chirurgo della Morte rimase in silenzio, mascherando la meraviglia come poté. Aveva letto gli articoli di giornale sulla caduta di Crocodile e sapeva per certo che Smoker non aveva sconfitto nessuno, semplicemente perché quella storia faceva acqua da tutte le parti e alla Marina piaceva tanto insabbiare le cose. Però, cavolo, amici di una principessa. Era davvero solo quello che aveva spinto i pirati di Cappello di Paglia a sventare un complotto di quelle dimensioni?  
E lui che pensava fossero stati assoldati come mercenari… beh, ormai questa seconda ipotesi era inconcepibile, conoscendo i suoi polli.  
-Beh, comunque non si riconoscono dall’odore. Nami ha un buon odore, per esempio- continuò il cecchino -ma non è una principessa, giusto?-  
Chopper annuì.  
-Dai, racconta.- esclamò.  
Gli altri rimasero in silenzio, curiosi di sentire la balla colossale che si sarebbe inventato. Questo era l’intento di tutti, eccetto che di Rufy e Chopper, loro sembrava sempre che prendessero tutto sul serio.  
  
Usop raccontò la sua storia.  
Di come nella sua isoletta giunse un giorno una nave, in un giorno di tempesta. E di come una dolce fanciulla dai biondi capelli e l’aria fragile domandasse accoglienza al suo castello.  
(-Quale castello?!- domandò Zoro, scettico.  
-Lasciami raccontare.- chiuse il discorso l'altro, piccato.)  
Poteva lui, il grande Capitano Usop, lasciare una così bella creatura in balia della tempesta?  
Ovviamente la fece entrare nella sua fastosa dimora.  
Lui era un uomo molto richiesto dalle fanciulle e molte accorrevano per domandare la sua mano, ma lui..  
(-Se, come no… -  
-Sanji, se non vuoi ascoltare sei pregato di uscire.-)  
Lui desiderava sposare una principessa, una vera, e sua madre gli aveva insegnato un metodo.  
Aveva fatto preparare per la fanciulla un letto comodissimo. Materassi e cuscini fra i più comodi e morbidi che fosse riuscito a trovare furono impilati gli uni sugli altri e, sotto di essi, Usop aveva messo un pisello.  
Un piccolo pisello, che non avrebbe dovuto arrecare fastidio a nessuno, eccetto che ad una vera principessa. E quando la mattina dopo domandò alla bella dama come avesse dormito, quella gli rispose che c’era qualcosa che le aveva impedito di chiudere occhio.  
Quella ragazza era una vera principessa e Usop se n’era già innamorato.  
Decisero di convolare subito a nozze.  
-E facemmo dieci bambini.- concluse.  
-Eeeeeh?- esclamò Chopper colpito, poi, però ci pensò su -Un momento… come hai fatto a fare dieci figli in pochissimo tempo?!-  
-Ehm… erano dieci gemelli.-  
-Dimmi i loro nomi.- lo rimbeccò sospettoso il diciassettenne.  
-Usop jr., Usopino, Usabella, Kayetta, Kasop, Uya, Ukap, Kop, Hana e Sogekyo.- rispose lui d’un fiato. Sanji gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo squadrò minaccioso.  
-Perciò hai osato ingravidare quella dolce fanciulla per poi abbandonarla tutta sola a crescere i tuoi figli nasuti?!-  
A quel punto Usop si arrese, non voleva mica farsi uccidere da Sanji per qualcosa che non aveva commesso davvero. -Ok, era tutta una balla.- ammise -Però la storia del pisello è vera.-  
-Chissà se Namisan o Robinchan sono delle principesse in realtà!- esclamò il cuoco, con gli occhi a cuore e le mani giunte.  
-Beh, possiamo provare a metterle un pisello sotto i materassi.- fece Brook, dandogli corda col sangue al naso.  
-Adesso però se ne accorgerebbero se entrassimo nella stanza… - commentò Franky.  
-Beh, io avrei un’idea.- ridacchiò Rufy -Possiamo provare noi la teoria di Usop!-  
-Eeeeeh?- gli altri lo fissarono come se avesse pronunciato un’eresia.  
-Beh, sono curioso.- si giustificò il capitano -Si usano piselli speciali? Non si schiacciano? Sono surgelati?-  
-Andiamo, sono sciocchezze.- rifiutò Zoro.  
-Coi maschi non funziona.- ribatté Sanji.  
-Tsk, fossi in te avrei i miei dubbi, Mr. Prince in gonnella… -  
-Vogliamo vedere che invece sarai tu a non chiudere occhio, Marimo di merda?!-  
E così, siccome in quella ciurma non parevano avere passatempi normali, si misero tutti a nanna con uno dei pop green di Usop sotto il materasso.  
Law si era rifiutato, figurarsi se aveva voglia di testare idee così cretine.  
  
La mattina dopo, tutti erano freschi e arzilli.  
-Dormito bene?- domandò Rufy.  
Gli altri risposero con un “sì” corale. Tranne uno.  
Improvvisamente, tutte le teste si volsero in quella direzione.  
-Sì.- si affrettò ad aggiungere Law, con l’aria di chi sta per addormentarsi in piedi.  
Peccato che, per assicurarsi che nessuno avesse barato, il capitano Usop passò in rassegna dei materassi, scoprendo il misfatto.  
-Dov’è il pisello?- domandò a Law.  
-Quale pisello?-rispose lui, che aveva provveduto a far sparire l’odioso cosetto verde che quegli scriteriati gli avevano messo sotto il materasso mentre si crogiolava nel dormiveglia.  
Alla fine non era più riuscito a chiudere occhio.  
-Se non sai della sua esistenza, perché non c’è?- ribatté Usop.  
-Beh… -  
Sconfitto.  
Era stato nuovamente sconfitto.  
-Ahahah, Torao è una principessa!- risero gli altri additandolo.  
Sconfitto e umiliato.  
Voleva morire.  
Anzi, no, voleva ucciderli tutti uno a uno!  
-Roo- -SUPER DIFESA SPECIALE CHOPPER AZIONE!- urlò il cecchino piazzandogli davanti alla faccia la piccola renna.  
Una piccola renna con l’espressione più pura e dolce che avesse mai visto fare a un animale.  
Il Chirurgo della Morte serrò i denti e strinse i pugni.  
Doveva ucciderli tutti, doveva…  
Lo sguardo di Chopper si fece, se possibile, ancora più dolce ed innocente, tanto da fargli male al cuore.  
  
  
Alla fine li risparmiò.  
Rannicchiato in un angolo a fare cerchietti sul pavimento, il Chirurgo della Morte tramò vendetta, tremenda vendetta, contro quella ciurma di mostri!


	7. Robin: Gusto per l’orrido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato difficilino. Voglio dire, Law e Robin si somigliano sotto un certo punto di vista, allora come traumatizzare il Chirurgo? Robinchan può a quanto pare u.u

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

**Robin:**  
 **Gusto per l’orrido**  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Come se non bastassero figure di merda leggendarie, incazzature varie e liti oltre la soglia dell’idiozia pura, Law aveva ancora molto da stupirsi sulla Thousand Sunny.  
Quel pomeriggio i pirati di Cappello di Paglia erano sbarcati su un’isoletta per fare rifornimenti.  
C’era una giungla e tutti avevano accolto l’idea di Zoro e Sanji di fare una battuta di caccia (anche se doveva essere una sorta di rivincita a due alla quale si erano accodati tutti gli altri). Il chirurgo era rimasto a bordo insieme a Robin, la quale se n’era andata a leggere un libro nel bar con l’acquario.  
Law passeggiò sul ponte godendosi, finalmente, un po’ di pace.  
Era tutto così tranquillo quando quegli idioti non erano in giro, che c’era da desiderare che se ne rimanessero a cacciare per giorni.  
E sì che Rufy aveva insistito perché ci andasse anche lui, ma Law non aveva proprio voglia, anelava da tempo un po' di serenità. Si sdraiò sul prato a pancia in su a crogiolarsi della luce del sole e della brezza marina che gli solleticava il viso. C’era così tanta pace…  
Anche troppa, a pensarci bene.  
Dopo un paio d'ore in cui aveva cessato di udire urla allegre e ruggiti terrorizzati, per non parlare della vista di polveroni enormi e alberi abbattuti, il chirurgo pensò che ci fosse qualcosa non andava.  
-Non pensi anche tu che ci sia qualcosa di strano, Nicoya?- domandò alla trentenne versando del vino rosso per entrambi. Robin lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio.  
In effetti, era passato parecchio tempo, forse era il caso di contattarli per verificare che tutto procedesse per il meglio.  
-Che strano… - disse la ragazza -Il lumacofonino di Nami non riceve.-  
-Accidenti, saranno finiti fuori portata… - commentò Law, già immaginando di dover andare a controllare di persona. -Che seccatura.- aggiunse.  
-O forse… - rifletté Robin seria -Qualche belva feroce li ha divorati.-  
-Quelli?- chiese lui, con un sorrisino sardonico. -Dovrebbe essere una belva davvero feroce.-  
-O forse prima, quando c’è stata quell’eruzione vulcanica, sono stati travolti dalla colata di lava.-  
-Buona parte della foresta è in fiamme, forse il fuoco ha tagliato loro le vie di fuga… - le diede corda il chirurgo -Ma no, non sono i tipi da morire per così poco.-  
-Non se sono stati attaccati da una tribù di giganti cannibali e sono stati divorati vivi pezzo per pezzo.- continuò imperterrita lei con una mano sulla guancia e un’aria falsamente turbata, dava proprio l’idea che la cosa non la toccasse minimamente neppure di striscio.  
-Sei un po’ troppo pessimista, mi sembra!- esclamò Law, sudando freddo. -E poi, se ci fossero stati dei giganti, li avremmo visti da qui. Probabilmente Roronoa si sarà perso e lo staranno cercando. O forse stanno continuando a cacciare in una zona più lontana.-  
-Tu dici? A dire il vero ho pensato a cose ben peggiori, ma forse mi preoccupo troppo.- rispose sospirando. -Insomma, forse è un po’ troppo pensare che abbiano mangiato frutti velenosi e siano morti fra atroci sofferenze senza riuscire a chiedere aiuto, soffocati dalla cenere vulcanica con un gruppo di giganti cannibali nelle vicinanze, no?- sospirò sconsolata -Che triste fine, morire così, magari a pochi passi da qui…- -Eri preoccupata? Nico Robin… - la interruppe Law, ghignando, fra l’irritato e il distrutto prima di concedersi un sorso di vino -Mi chiedevo cosa ci facesse una persona seria come te in questa ciurma… ora ho capito che siete tutti della stessa pasta qua dentro… - mugugnò, più a se stesso che alla sua interlocutrice che sorrideva seraficamente, come compiaciuta.  
  
  
Dopo un’oretta scarsa, gli altri tornarono con il loro cospicuo bottino di selvaggina e persino con un baule stracolmo di preziosi.  
-Sono un suuuuper uomo della giungla!- gridò Franky, alzando le braccia nella caratteristica posa suuuper, con i capelli azzurri acconciati in lunghe ciocche rasta e…  
Beh, Law non osò chiedergli da dove si fosse tolto quel perizoma, come se non fosse già troppo eccentrico in mutande.  
-Allora? Dov’eravate finiti?- borbottò il Chirurgo della Morte, spazientito dal casino. Erano tornati da due minuti e c’era già il coro di Tarzan mancati che lo assillava da una parte, il cuoco rotante che sbraitava su quanto fosse sexy la sua Namiswan in bikini leopardato e poi il cyborg che continuava ad esibirsi chiassosamente in pose da robot della giungla. In mezzo a tutta quella confusione c’era da perderci la testa.  
Il chirurgo iniziò a sfoderare la Kikoku e solo allora tutti si acquietarono come bravi bambini.  
-E’ colpa di Zoro, ci siamo persi.- annunciò Nami, indicando lo spadaccino.  
-E’ colpa tua che hai perso tempo col tesoro!- si difese quello.  
-Eh? Io?- domandò innocentemente la rossa -Ma non potevamo mica lasciarlo lì.-  
-Dovevamo lasciarci qualcun altro.- insidiò Sanji rivolto al suo caro amichetto Zoro.  
-O dovevamo lasciarti in quel nido di ragni.- ribatté quello con un ghigno a trentadue denti e lo sguardo che sprizzava malvagità. Sanji rabbrividì da capo a piedi solo al pensiero di tutti quei ragni che gli camminavano addosso.  
-Cos’è successo?- chiese secco il chirurgo, spazientito, rimettendo mano alla sua Nodachi.  
-Mentre cacciavamo abbiamo perso il Marimo, per cercarlo siamo caduti una grotta sotterranea e abbiamo scoperto che c’era un tesoro e la bellissima Nami ha deciso di recuperarlo.- sciorinò il cuoco, riprendendosi all’istante, poco ci mancava che scattasse sull’attenti tanto andava su di giri quando si trattava di denigrare il Marimo ed esaltare le doti della sua Namiswan.  
Law passò in rassegna delle condizioni dei suoi alleati. A giudicare da com’erano ridotti tutti quanti, non doveva essere stato per nulla semplice recuperare quei preziosi. O forse il Cacciatore di Pirati testa d’alga o Sanji nella fossa dei ragni…  
-E poi un elepardo si è mangiato Rufy.- aggiunse Chopper.  
-E Rufy si è voluto mangiare l’elepardo dopo.- concluse Usop.  
-Vuoi?- fece il capitano porgendo all’ospite un cosciotto enorme ancora caldo.  
-No, grazie… - rispose, sudando freddo. Quanto era grande lo stomaco di quel mostro di gomma?  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Nico Robin. Lei ridacchiava divertita delle imprese rocambolesche dei suoi compagni e non nascose loro i pessimi pensieri che aveva avuto scatenando in Usop la solita reazione da trauma.  
Beh, con la storia della belva ci aveva azzeccato, quello era preoccupante.  
Lo sguardo gli cadde sul libro che la ragazza stava leggendo poco prima: “Notte di squartamenti e altre storie d’umana crudeltà”.  
Rabbrividì. Era il libro che quello stronzo di Vergo gli leggeva ogni sera per farlo addormentare. Sperava fosse stato tolto dal commercio per i contenuti troppo crudi, anzi, ne era sicuro, ma allora? Come aveva fatto quella donna ad averlo?  
E soprattutto con che stomaco lo leggeva?!  
Neppure i suoi libri più truculenti  potevano competere col sangue che grondava da quelle pagine insane e crudeli. Tutte storie vere, fra l’altro.  
La risata cristallina dell’archeologa lo fece rabbrividire.  
Forse forse il titolo di “Bambina Demoniaca” non era poi così campato per aria.  
-Se vuoi te lo presto… - gli propose.  
-No!- si affrettò a dire. Certi traumi non si scordano, meglio i panini e le prugne, a questo punto.


	8. Franky: Mani occupate

 

 

  


 

  
_**Franky:** _   
_**Mani occupate** _   


  
  
  
  
  
Era pomeriggio di riparazioni sulla Thousand Sunny.  
Franky stava occupandosi di aggiustare l’albero maestro e Usop e Chopper gli davano una mano, lavorando chiassosamente, senza però sgarrare. A quanto pare nonostante l’idiozia c’erano momenti in cui quel branco di pazzoidi riusciva a star serio.  
Zoro e Sanji stavano allenandosi. Litigavano, per essere precisi, perché tutto ciò che iniziavano insieme, finiva sempre allo stesso modo.  
Nami stava disegnando una carta nautica e Robin leggeva seduta al timone, controllando di tanto in tanto la rotta. Rufy, invece, stava pescando insieme a Brook e lui, Law, stava affilando la lama della sua Kikoku.  
Appena finito avrebbe pescato anche lui, in previsione di una bella grigliata di pesce che lo rendeva sempre molto disponibile.  
Tutto tranquillo, insomma.  
Anche il tempo sembrava dalla sua parte e c’era da chiedersi se qualcuno nell’alto nei cieli non stesse preparando qualche scherzetto. Tipo una pioggia di macigni, scimmie di mare in vena di scherzi, gorghi o atolli di escrementi di Mangia Isole.  
Il chirurgo posò la lama per qualche secondo e assaggiò gli onigiri che Sanji gli aveva portato. Fortunatamente dopo avergli “gentilmente” esposto quanto lo schifassero le prugne, il cuoco aveva capito che nei suoi non doveva mettercene. Non glielo sarebbe andato a dire, ma cucinava davvero divinamente. C’era da restare sorpresi come riuscisse a trasformare scarti di cibo in delizie da leccarsi i baffi. Certo mai sarebbe riuscito a fargli piacere il pane o le prugne, questo è poco ma sicuro.  
Stava beandosi di quella delizia di onigiri quando Franky lo chiamò.  
-Ehi, Torao, Torao, vieni qui.- gli ordinò concitatamente.  
L’espressione estatica del diretto interessato mutò rapidamente dalla goduria all’irritazione più profonda.  
-Non darmi ordini, mutandone.- ringhiò fra i denti.  
-Vieni ad aiutarmi, fratellino.- lo incalzò il cyborg. Law si guardò intorno.  
-Sì, sto dicendo a te, Law, alza il culo e vieni qua!-  
Usop e Chopper erano impegnati a riparare rispettivamente un parapetto e una vela, seguendo le direttive del carpentiere, che teneva fra le braccia una fascina di assi in legno piuttosto ingombrante. Quando il chirurgo indispettito gli si avvicinò, dopo aver rinfoderato e messo al sicuro la sua amata spada, Franky gli caricò sulle braccia il pesante fardello.  
-Occupati di quel tratto di ponte, le assi sono già tagliate bisogna solo inchiodarle.-  
Fece per ribattere a quella sottospecie di maniaco di non osare dargli ordini, ma quello lo anticipò -Chi contraddice il carpentiere viaggia a traino in scialuppa!-  
Ok… inutile discutere, decise di mettersi a lavoro.  
Almeno in quelle occasioni i Pirati di Cappello di Paglia si comportavano seriamente, ciò lo rassicurava.  
-Ehi, Mugiwaraya, vieni a darmi una mano.- ordinò a Rufy, che lasciò immediatamente la canna da pesca accanto a quella di Brook e si prestò volenterosamente ad aiutarlo, seguendolo fino al ponte di prua, dove un fulmine aveva appiccato un incendio e divorato diversi metri di legna, creando uno squarcio non irreparabile, ma sicuramente notevole.  
-Ehi, Torao, lasciami inchiodare qualcosa anche a me.- gli chiese, generosamente. Usop non ebbe neppure bisogno di urlare di non farlo, che mettere un martello in mano a Rufy era come dargli un’arma di distruzione definitiva, che Law rispose secco -No, vuoi farci colare a picco?-  
-Eh? Ma non è vero.- protestò quello -E poi così mi annoio a tenere questa roba senza fare niente.-  
-Smettila di lamentarti.- Law non voleva sentire ragioni. Innanzitutto si rimboccò le maniche,tolse le travi inutilizzabili, poi posizionò una di quelle nuove e iniziò ad inchiodarla alla struttura sottostante. Semplice e preciso. La nave aveva subito dei danni a causa delle “solite tempeste”da Rotta Maggiore.  
Praticamente uno se le aspettava, ma non ci si abituava mai.  
Rufy ridacchiò.  
-Ghirighirighiri.-  
-Smettila.- lo ammonì Law.  
Quello ridacchiò ancora -Ghirighirighirighiri.-  
-Smettila di farmi il solletico!- saltò su il Chirurgo della Morte, richiamando a sé la sua preziosa spada, pronto ad affettarlo senza prima creare la Room.  
-Dai, stavo solo scherzando… - brontolò Rufy, per nulla impressionato, anzi, sembrava persino annoiato. Come se fosse colpa sua.  
-Passami le travi senza allungare le mani!- ordinò ancora il medico, minacciandolo con l’arma e, perché no, anche col martello già che c’era.  
-Ok, uffa… - fu la risposta seccatissima di Rufy che si sedette in un angolino a passare al chirurgo quello che voleva.  
Per il resto dell’operazione rimase buono a fare il muso.  
Ok, ogni tanto canticchiava qualcosa, ma relativamente non disturbava. Passata la fase da rompi scatole, Rufy decise di rendersi utile sul serio e, mentre Law batteva sui chiodi, lui sistemava e teneva ferme le assi.  
Lo squarcio creato sul ponte era notevole, ma dopo un’ora di lavoro, erano riusciti a richiuderlo.  
Il capitano dei pirati Hearts si terse il sudore dalla fronte e osservò il proprio lavoro con aria soddisfatta.  
Finalmente aveva finito, poteva mettersi a pescare.  
Fra l’altro quella faticaccia gli aveva messo nuovamente appetito. Sperò di rimediare del pesce pregiato e gustoso, sarebbe stato un buon modo di concludere la serata il mangiarlo alla griglia, magari con una buona salsa e del sakè.  
Anche Sanji si era unito a Brook e Rufy per la pesca, portando con sé le sue maledette, squisite, esche.  
-Ecco qui.- esclamò il capitano col cappello di paglia, porgendogli una canna in legno.  
Il chirurgo infilzò l’esca all’amo e lo gettò in mare, non gli restava che attendere che qualcosa abboccasse.  
-Speriamo di prendere qualche Re del Mare!- esclamò Rufy, con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
-Ma per quelli ci vorrebbero le canne adatte.- precisò Sanji sorridendo, l’idea gli garbava assai -Però vorrei proprio provare a fare le pennette con carne di mostro, pomodoro e olive.-  
-Sanji, smettila che abbiamo fame!- protestarono Usop e Chopper dalle retrovie.  
-Purtroppo ci vorrebbero anche delle esche adatte… - aggiunse Brook, con disappunto, osservando i bocconcini preparati dal cuoco, gli scarti non erano tanti purtroppo.  
-Già, qualche esca piuttosto grande… - fece il capitano, pensieroso.  
-E vistosa… - il cuoco si torturò il pizzetto, poi entrambi si voltarono per guardare lo scheletro. Per un attimo i loro occhi brillarono della consapevolezza della vittoria. Ma durò poco, la delusione si dipinse immediatamente sui loro volti.  
-Cosa significano quelle facce?!- urlò Brook, offeso -Guardate che le ossa sono molto nutrienti! Nutrienti!-  
-Certo, come no.- commentò il biondo, con una linguaccia -Non credo che i Re del Mare guardino al calcio prima di fare uno spuntino.-  
-Sanjisan! Le tue parole mi feriscono il cuore!- esclamò Soul King, con la mano premuta sul petto.  
“Anche se il cuore io non ce l’ho.” pensò il Chirurgo della Morte appoggiato alla balaustra con la testa posata sul palmo della mano. “Yohohoho” aggiunse mentalmente con sarcasmo.  
-Anche se il cuore io non ce l’ho!- puntualizzò, infatti, il musicista, per poi scoppiare nella sua caratteristica risata -Yohohoho.-  
Ormai li conosceva come le sue tasche, tzè…  
-Mugiwaraya, piantala di mangiarti le esche.- lo redarguì, dato che c’era. Altrimenti poi che usavano loro?  
-Ehi, fratellino!-  
Il chirurgo si voltò, Franky l’aveva chiamato nuovamente a rapporto.  
-Che vuoi?-  
-Vieni ad aiutarmi!- gli ordinò.  
-Non darmi ordini.- ripeté lui secco. Ma tanto, che glielo diceva a fare?! Non serviva a nulla.  
Come non servì a Franky il ripetere nuovamente la sua minaccia, Law gli si avvicinò a passo lento, anche se palesemente seccato.  
-Tienimi premuto il naso per tre secondi.-  
E il chirurgo ovviamente inarcò un sopraciglio, sospettoso.  
-Come vuoi che la aggiusti la nave, con le mani occupate?-  
-E di grazia, a cosa servirebbe schiacciarti il naso?- domandò sempre più guardingo. Come se ormai potesse fidarsi di qualcuno in quella nave.  
-Per tirare fuori le mie mani di riserva.- rispose l’altro, come se la risposta fosse stupidamente ovvia.  
C’era qualcosa che non quadrava, Law sapeva di non doversi fidare.  
Ma poi Rufy, Usop e Chopper si misero a fare  i diavoli a quattro, Brook propose a Nami di mostrargli le mutandine e si prese un calcio in faccia, uno dei pesi di Zoro sfrecciò a pochi metri dal suo naso e un Sanji molto infuriato aveva dato fuoco al ponte col suo famigerato Diable Jamble.  
Nel caos generale, al quale mai si sarebbe abituato del tutto, il povero Trafalgar dimenticò tutta la propria giustificata prudenza. Rimase stordito inizialmente, poi Chopper cadde in acqua e lui decise di prendere due piccioni con una fava gettando in mare Gamba Nera, perché, cazzo, il ponte l’aveva appena finito di riparare!  
La pace che ne derivò fu di breve durata, perché il cuoco una volta risalito a bordo con la renna fra le braccia, promise di fargli ingoiare una baguette alla prima occasione favorevole.  
-Adesso basta!- li redarguì Nami, sedando immediatamente gli intenti bellicosi del ventunenne. Il Chirurgo della Morte s’adagiò alla balaustra, sospirando esausto.  
-Fratellinooooo!- lo richiamò il Cyborg.  
-Sì, sì, arrivo… - mormorò e si avvicinò a quel colosso in mutande con aria rassegnata. Sol quando ormai aveva premuto sufficientemente a lungo il naso dell’altro si rese conto del proprio errore.  
Ma non fu abbastanza veloce da scansare la fiumana di capelli che lo travolse, facendolo cadere a terra fra l’ilarità generale.  
Persino i bollori dello spadaccino e del cuoco erano stati freddati grazie alla sua magra figura.  
Era diventato il loro pagliaccio?!  
No, questo no!  
Continuarono a ridere quando la sua mano riemerse tremante dalla marea di capelli, ma Law si ripromise che l’avrebbero fatto ancora per poco. E non c’era Chopper che tenesse.  
La renna rise con una vocina se possibile ancora più acuta.  
La sua mano tatuata collassò sull’erba.  
Non ce la poteva fare, mugolò disperato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poiché non ricordavo che Franky si fosse esibito a PH con le sue chiome pazze, farò finta che il nostro amato chirurgo fosse troppo impegnato a cercare un posto sicuro dove mangiare (ergo vicino a Smoker) in santa pace, per accorgersi della cosa. Peccato, lo avrebbe certamente salvato u.u  
> Ok, il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo Q^Q  
> A sabato!!


	9. Chapter 9

 

  


 

 

  
**_Brook:_ **   
**_Estrogeni alla riscossa_ **   


  
  
Ok, basta!  
Avevano superato tutti i limiti! Non era umanamente concepibile! Possibile che non ci fosse un attimo di tregua su quella nave? Non potevano essere attaccati dalla Marina? Non potevano scontrarsi con altri pirati? O, perché no, anche con tutt’e due insieme? Almeno sapeva di non correre troppi rischi!  
Su quella nave sarebbe impazzito!  
Appena tornato fra i suoi, avrebbe rinchiuso Penguin in cabina e l’avrebbe costretto a psicanalizzarlo per tutto il tempo che serviva a riprendersi dallo shock, questo era poco ma sicuro.  
Infuriato come non mai, Law si chiuse in bagno, sbattendo furiosamente la porta.  
Che anche mangiare fosse diventato pericoloso, ci voleva coraggio, eh!  
  
-Sanji! Sanji, riprenditi!!- urlò disperatamente Chopper dalla cucina, scuotendo il compagno ricoperto di sangue.  
-Lascialo perdere, non morirà.- disse Zoro, con sufficienza.  
-Sta perdendo troppo sangue!- esclamò il medico.  
-Vuol dire che ci troveremo un altro cuoco.- rispose quello, provocatore.  
-Mi sento morire… anche se in effetti sarei già morto yohohoho…oh….-  
-Ehi, Chopper, anche Brook sta partendo!- esclamò Franky acchiappando al volo lo scheletro mentre si accasciava, anche lui in condizioni pietose.  
A quel punto Sanji, si tirò su, facendosi forza.  
-No… devo… non era una vera… non era vera… -  
  
  
Ma guarda tu!  
Law si guardò allo specchio, contemplando frustrato il disastro.  
E aveva pure il coraggio di dargli la colpa, quello stupido cuoco girevole?! Era forse lui quello che aveva lasciato del cibo pericoloso a portata di tutti?  
 _-Era per la bellissima Nami!-_ gli aveva ringhiato contro. Peccato che era lui quello a doversi infuriare, non erano mica cresciute a Nami quelle maledette tette!!  
-Ok, ok, cerchiamo di stare calmi.- si disse, recitando quelle parole come un mantra, con un dito puntato sulla tempia, mentre da fuori proveniva il vocio concitato dei Pirati di Cappello di Paglia.  
  
 _Prima di pranzo Sanji gli aveva chiesto di apparecchiare la tavola, mentre lui rifiniva un dessert. Avrebbe ribattuto che non voleva ricevere ordini, ma gli altri compagni avevano incominciato a entrare alla spicciolata in cucina, perciò prese piatti e posate e iniziò a mettere qualcosa, mentre gli altri fecero lo stesso._  
 _L’ultimo piatto che distribuì casualmente fu il suo. Era un po’ più pieno e apparentemente delizioso degli altri, Law si domandò perché, ma il buonsenso fu annullato dalla delizia di quel risotto. Mangiò tutto di buon gusto e fu solo dopo che ebbe finito che il cuoco si rese conto dello scambio._  
 _-Tu! Quello era per la bellissima Nami!!- sbottò indicandolo come un posseduto._  
 _-E?- ribatté lui, leccandosi i baffi._  
 _-“E” un cavolo, sputalo! Sputalo!- insistette furioso e anche agitato, scuotendolo. Non lo capì subito._  
 _Fu quando vide il proprio petto rigonfiarsi  e il cuoco iniziare a perdere sangue dal naso che comprese di avere toccato il fondo dell’assurdità._  
 _-Era un piatto che favoriva lo sviluppo del corpo femminile, per rendere le mie due regine ancora più meravigliose!- si era messo a protestare quello, sbattendo la mano sul tavolo come se fosse stato lui a ricevere un torto. -Non ho trascorso due anni all’inferno per vedere le tette di un uomo!-_  
 _Tette?_  
 _No, assurdo._  
 _Lui era un chirurgo, di medicina ne sapeva, ma com’era possibile che si potesse cambiare il sesso di una persona con del cibo? Che fosse una delle arti segrete di Kamabakka? Questi pensieri attraversarono velocemente il suo cervello, mentre altrettanto velocemente Law scorse la lampo della felpa per constatare che i suoi pettorali gli avevano fatto ciao ciao e al loro posto c’era già una bella seconda._  
 _Sbiancò._  
 _Sanji vide e il sangue fu spruzzato a profusione dalle sue narici per tutta la stanza._  
  
  
Timoroso si slacciò la patta dei calzoni e controllò.  
Per poco non svenne, ma si contenne, prima aveva dei conti da regolare, sarebbe svenuto in seguito.  
Uscì dal bagno nero di rabbia, anzi, nera di rabbia. Quell’onta andava lavata nel sangue!  
  
  
  
  
  
Quella sera, Law era riuscito a trovare un po’ di pace. Forse perché fare a fette lo stupido cuoco e lo stupido carpentiere aveva contribuito a far scemare la rabbia.  
Quell’ammasso di ferraglia aveva osato dargli della “Suuuuper sexy neechan!!” alzando i pollici alla vista delle sue tette!    
Forse il sapere che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima gli aveva infuso coraggio e anche una buona dose di pietà, ecco perché si era limitato solo a sparpagliarli in giro per la nave prima che usassero il Chopper Shield.  
S’immerse nell’acqua calda con grazia, rimirando le proprie forme.  
Modestia a parte, non era niente male, in effetti.  
E, giudicando a mente fredda, doveva ammettere che una cucina del genere era qualcosa di miracoloso e interessante dal punto di vista scientifico.  
Si guardò allo specchio, trovando di essere davvero una bella donna, nonostante le forme non esagerate (dalla seconda sincera a una terza generosa, gli era andata bene) e le occhiaie.  
L’effetto del risotto sarebbe svanito nel giro di poche ore, perché il suo corpo l’avrebbe smaltito presto, in quanto se ne sarebbe fatto davvero poco. Tanto valeva divertirsi un po’, no?  
Quello che i pirati di Cappello di Paglia non sapevano, era che anche lui sapeva essere veramente insopportabile quando voleva, specie con qualcuno di sua conoscenza.  
Un qualcuno dai capelli rossi, che sicuramente avrebbe avuto strani effetti collaterali a sapere che ci faceva in una vasca da bagno strabordante di schiuma profumata alla fragola, con un corpo femminile e tanta malizia.  
Compose il numero ridendo sotto i baffi.  
-Chi è?- rispose dopo svariati squilli il ricevente.  
-Ciao, Kidd.- lo salutò sensuale.  
All’altro capo calò il silenzio per un attimo.  
-Ma chi è?-  
Law sogghignò, poi continuò con quella sua nuova voce così strana, più acuta, ma non meno modulata.  
-Sono io, principessa Eustassya.-  
-Io chi? Law?!- domandò incredulo l’altro. E non ci volle credere per un bel pezzo, in compenso il Chirurgo della Morte comprese perché l’altro aveva scarso successo col gentil sesso. Non era per nulla gentile, uno scaricatore di porto insultava con più grazia.  
Ma lui aveva pazienza, tanta pazienza, quando reggeva le redini del gioco e gli spiegò ogni cosa, per filo e per segno.  
-Sai, vorrei fossi qui, ci saremmo senz’altro divertiti.- disse lascivo, scorrendo i polpastrelli lungo il petto.  
-Indovina che cosa sto facendo?-  
Kidd, istintivamente, arrossì e il rossore trapelò persino attraverso il lumacofono, perché Law sorrise.  
-Già… la prossima volta userò delle lumacamere per mostrarti qualcosina. Non sai cosa ti perdi, EustassEHI!- esclamò d’improvviso, passando dal tono sensuale che prometteva tanto male per il Capitano ad uno squillante urletto costernato.  
-Ehm… scusa, Lawsan… - balbettò Brook.  
Un Brook nella sua forma spettrale, peraltro alquanto imbarazzato, ma non certo dispiaciuto. Forse confuso e col sangue al naso, ma anche terrorizzato, perché Law lo gelò con lo sguardo.  
-Cosa ci fai qui?- domandò, pronto (pronta, ok) a scatenare il suo devastante potere, acqua o non acqua.  
-Sono venuto a controllare che stessi bene,- si giustificò il musicista -non rispondevi e… beh, io tolgo il disturbo!- esclamò fiondandosi verso la parete e tuffandocisi dentro.  
Che disastro.  
Lui non doveva vedere, nessuno doveva sapere com’era quando calava la maschera di serietà che portava sul volto. Law avrebbe dovuto inseguirlo, catturarlo e sbarazzarsi di lui prima che qualcun altro venisse a conoscenza del suo segreto, ma probabilmente era già troppo tardi.  
-Law, che succede, Law?- Kidd continuò a chiamarlo per diversi secondi, finché non raccolse il lumacofono.  
-Nulla.- mentì, gli mancava terribilmente il suo sottomarino.  
Ci mancava che si mettesse a piangere, con gli ormoni in subbuglio era quasi peggio di una donna emotiva con manie omicide represse.  
Ma doveva calmarsi, avrebbe preso Brook da parte e gli avrebbe fatto un discorsetto a spada in pugno. Doveva rilassarsi e godersi quel bagno e la compagnia di Kidd e sperimentare qualche cosetta, sfruttando per bene quella situazione tanto pessima impostagli dagli dei e da uno svitato cuoco rotante.  
-Allora, Kidd, sai dove ho la mano adesso?- lo istigò scivolando nuovamente fra la schiuma -Sì, esatto, proprio lì… no, non lì, sul ginocchio, deficiente!- rise di gusto, mentre l’altro gli faceva il verso.  
-Sempre a pensare male, Capitano.-  
-Ehm… -  
Inviperito, Law si voltò di scatto verso la parete, dove lo spettro di Brook aveva fatto nuovamente capolino.  
-Che vuoi?!- domandò, calcando il tono con tutta l’acidità possibile. Perché non riusciva più ad infastidire Eustassya in pace negli ultimi tempi?!  
-Visto che ormai ho visto quello che non dovevo vedere… potrei sbirciare anche le tue mutandine?-  
-… -  
  
  
Kidd era preoccupato.  
Law non era tipo da chiamarlo spesso, ma negli ultimi tempi si era fatto sentire parecchio. E la maggior parte delle volte aveva tono ed espressione di un morto che cammina. Un morto depresso, fra l’altro.  
E in quel preciso momento, dopo averlo traumatizzato con quella storiaccia degli estrogeni alla ribalta, gli stava regalando l’espressione più folle che avesse mai visto.  
Avrebbe pagato monete sonanti pur di vedere di persona il suo viso contorto in una smorfia basita, col tic all’occhio e i denti serrati e invece doveva accontentarsi di una lumaca.  
Tzé, destino infame.  
-Kidd… - sussurrò, Law, con un filo di voce tremante.  
-Ah?- rispose.  
-Kidd… salvami da questi mostri, ti prego!-  
  
Il cervello del rosso si sconnesse.  
Doveva assolutamente raggiungere Law  armato di macchina fotografica e complimentarsi con la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia per essere riuscita in pochissimo tempo dove lui aveva sempre fallito!  
  
  
-Ti scongiuro… - Law sputò sangue.  
  
  
E magari farsi pure insegnare qualcosina!  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A questo punto so già che Law mi odierà a morte per i secoli a venire, in compenso sono riuscita a ripagare Kidd di tutte le molestie subite *batte il cinque al Capitano*. Che dire, spero che anche questa fic vi sia piaciuta e che vi siate divertiti a leggerla come io mi sono divertita a scriverla. Grazie a tutti voi che mi avete letta, seguita, recensita, preferita (?) e ricordata (?)!!!!  
> Ci si vede in altre fic se Law non mi ha fatto fare la fine di Sanji e Franky (e Brook, sicuramente)!!!


End file.
